


Nice Things Happening To Fernando Torres

by geezers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Chelsea, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geezers/pseuds/geezers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9768.html?thread=3806248#t3806248">this prompt</a> over at fk2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Things Happening To Fernando Torres

1 - His Kids

In the Torres household, Easter is almost as big a deal as Christmas. Well, it is to Nora and Leo because they know this is the one day of the year where they get to eat lots of chocolate and Mama and Papa don’t say anything to them. As per usual, it was the crack of dawn when Fernando heard their bedroom door squeak open and two pairs of feet shuffle in the room, each of his children shushing the other as the got closer to their parent’s bed.

“Papa!” Nora said, poking the back of his shoulder, he could feel Leo gently poking the sole of his foot, which was hanging off the bed. When Fernando turned around she put on her biggest grin and twirled her messy hair around her finger. “Can me and Leo do the Easter egg hunt yet?” 

Rubbing his eyes to try and stay awake, Fernando sat up, noticing Olalla stirring in her sleep next to him. “Baby, it’s only 7am, we need to get dressed and have breakfast first, don’t we?” he tried hoping that she’d agree.

Nora looked between her father and her brother, hoping that Fernando would forget about breakfast and bath time and let his children feast on chocolate for their morning meal.

“But we can do the Easter egg hunt, then we can eat breakfast.”

Without so much as opening her eyes, from next time him Olalla spoke. “You heard Papa, breakfast and bath first, then Easter eggs.”

Their eyes wide, not having realised their mother was awake, both children scurried from the room into the kitchen. 

Two hours, a few slices of toast and a bath later, Fernando handed Nora and Leo little cardboard baskets before they ran out into the back garden. 

“Leo, put your gloves on!” Olalla called after their son. It had been abnormally cold in England and despite the fact that it was nearly April; it had been snowing only a few days earlier. 

Fernando felt Olalla’s hand wrapping around his own and he stood by the back door watching his children giggling, running around in the carefree state that only a child can inhabit, looking for their prized Easter eggs. A smile etched on to Fernando’s face and he wasn’t sure there was anything that could wipe it off. 

Despite the fact that it was only 11am, when Fernando left for training, both Nora and Leo were sitting on the floor in the lounge surrounded by the brightly coloured foil wrapping of their mini chocolate eggs.

“Right, that means fruit for the rest of the day!” Fernando chastised them with a laugh as he kissed them both goodbye.

“I’ll see you later mi amor.” Fernando kissed Olalla on the cheek. “I might be a bit longer, we have the team meeting before training and then Benitez asked if we’d all stay for a late lunch at Cobham afterwards.”

His wife nodded before Fernando made his way to the door, but on his way out he heard shouts of “Papa! Papa!” coming from the living room. He was just about to turn around when both Leo and Nora ran towards him, each of them clinging onto one of his legs.

Fernando bent down and pulled both of them into his chest, hugging them tight. Over their heads, he looked towards Olalla, his expression questioning this sudden display of emotion from his kids. Olalla just shrugged and got out her phone taking a picture of her family.

“I’m only going to be gone for a few hours – I’ll be back before you know it!” Fernando said, kissing Leo on his head.

“We know Papa, but we’re going to miss you!” Nora chimed in, planting a wet kiss of his cheek.

“I’m going to miss you both too, but I’m going to be late for training!” He smiled, squeezing them both one last time.

“Bye Papa, we love you!” Leo shouted, blowing kisses as Fernando walked to the car.

 

2 – Juan Mata

When he arrived at Cobham, Fernando made his way to the changing room, despite their loss the day before everyone seemed upbeat and rather chipper. They had to sit through Benitez’s 50 minute tactics meeting, he was going through United’s danger men, and instructing them on who should cover who when it came to set pieces, and other tactical ploys they were going to employ against their northern rivals.

Training was as it always was, running drills and going over what Rafa had said in the meeting. Even though it wasn’t a European match, a player was required at Benitez’s press conference and Juan was summoned to face the reporters this time. 

In the room at the training ground where the players hung out in between sessions, there was a TV that usually was showing Sky Sports News or regular Sky News, however on this day it was showing Chelsea TV, where the press conference was being aired. 

JT and Gary Cahill were facing off in a game of pool while David, Lamps, Ashley and Oscar were watching them. Fernando slumped onto one of the sofas and trained his eyes on the television, everyone else was scattered around the room, either watching the TV too or on their phones.

Moments later Juan appeared on the screen, most of the press’ questions were hard to hear, but Juan’s answers were always clear and audible. Fernando never ceased to be amazed at how eloquently Juan could speak in English regardless of the fact that he’d only been in England for less than a year and a half. 

A journalist asked Juan question that Fernando couldn’t quite hear, but he caught the words ‘goal’ and ‘striker’. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Fernando waited for Juan’s answer.

“If you saw how he played yesterday, you can see how Fernando is coming along. He is still a world-class striker. He’s my friend and I will always have faith in him.”

This time Fernando heard the journalist ask another question. “You’ll always have faith in him?” 

Juan nodded solemnly. “Always.”

Fernando sat there are tried to hide the grin that appeared on his face, and he thought he’d done so successfully when Cesar sat down next to him. “What are you so happy about?” he asked, nudging the older man in the side.

He was just about to answer, when Fernando heard Juan mention his name again. “Like I said before Fernando is still one of the best strikers in the world. Everyone goes through a rough patch, but we all still have faith in him. People are too quick to forget the incredible things he’s done in his career.”

A blush made it’s way onto Fernando’s cheeks at Juan’s words. From beside him, Cesar chuckled at his friend’s embarrassment, before pulling Fernando into a headlock. “We’re all still behind you, don’t forget that.” Cesar said, and being the ever-tactile friend that he was, left Fernando with a kiss to the crown of his head before scampering off to play the victorious JT at pool. 

 

3 - Sergio

It was a cold Tuesday evening, and Fernando sat on the sofa watching the match between PSG and Barcelona. Olalla was out with friends, and he’d just put the kids to bed, so Fernando was relaxing with a mug of builders tea – milk and 2 sugars (he’d been in London for 6 years, so sue him for picking up some English traditions!) and his feet up on the coffee table when his mobile began ringing.

Looking at the Caller ID, Fernando’s lips quirked into a smile when he answered. 

“Hola hombre,” the smooth voice spoke on the other end of the line.

“Oh, so your schedule finally let up for you to call me back, huh?” Fernando asked in jest, referring to the three times he’d called Sergio in the past two weeks with no reply.

“I’m sorry. You know, the Mister has been ragging on at us with all this Champions League stuff. La Decima and all that jazz…”

The hour and a half that they spoke on the phone passed in a flash and somehow ended up with the two of them singing a Gipsy Kings song to one another down the phone.

A smile had been on Fernando’s lips since he picked up the phone and hadn’t left once.

“I miss you so much, hombre.” Sergio said after a moment of silence. He didn’t need to explain, but Fernando knew exactly what he was saying. Although their relentless schedules meant that they rarely saw each other in their spare time, it was always like the old days when they met up on international duty. But Fernando hadn’t been called up for the latest round of World Cup qualifiers, so they hadn’t been able to cause any havoc with the rest of their compatriots. 

“I miss you too.” Although Fernando had no time to dwell on the impending sadness, as always with Sergio there wasn’t sadness for too long before he had you doubled over with laughter.

“Remember that time in Germany when we replaced the filling in all of Cesc’s Oreos with toothpaste?”

It was impossible to supress a laugh as Fernando remembered his young teammates reaction. “He ran down the hallway of the hotel shouting about how his mouth tasted ‘like the Colgate factory’!” The two men chuckled together.

Looking up Fernando noticed Olalla standing in the doorway. She walked over with a soft smile as her husband laughed and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head before going to get changed. 

“It was nice to talk to you,” Sergio said. “It’s almost 2am here, I should be getting my butt to bed.” 

“Always great to hear from you Serg, and next time I call you, you’d better pick up your damn phone!” 

 

 

4 - Demba Ba

When Fernando found out that Chelsea were buying another striker, he was simultaneously terrified and relieved. Terrified because he knew he hadn’t been playing to a high standard and a new striker meant that he’d probably lose his place in the team. But relieved because he’d played almost every match seeing as Danny was injured and he was the team’s sole out and out striker – to be honest, he just needed a rest.

JT mentioned that he’d heard Chelsea were close to buying Demba Ba, the Newcastle striker, who’d been on fire since the start of the season. No sooner had Fernando heard the rumour, than Benitez was telling them Demba would be coming to the training session the following day. 

When Fernando arrived at training the next day, he was on edge; he wasn’t ready to have to fight for his place again, to have to sit on the bench - waiting in a prolific striker’s shadow. 

After parking up at Cobham, Fernando got his things from the back seat of his Audi and began walking into the complex when he heard a shout from behind him.

“Fernando!” the unfamiliar voice called.

Turning on his heels, Fernando was staring straight at his new colleague. Demba walked up to him, offering his hand out. Fernando shook it firmly, taken aback slightly by the man’s warm smile. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m a huge fan.” Demba said rather bashfully, contradicting his 6 foot 2 inches frame, as they both started walking slowly to the doors. 

Fernando had been so worried about his place in the starting XI being lost that he forgot he’d actually have a new teammate, not just someone to compete for a spot on the team sheet with. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Are you looking forward to meeting everyone?” Fernando asked while they walked past reception and round to the changing rooms.

If possible, Demba’s smile got a little wider. “I really am, this team is full of legends! Yourself included.”

After the obligatory introductions to the rest of the team, Demba and Fernando along with everyone else, went out on to the training pitch for Rafa to put them through their paces. 

Training started, and by chance Rafa put both Demba and Fernando on the same team, and within seconds they were linking up with each other like they’d been playing side by side for years. They were in a 6-a-side match and Oscar slid the ball into Fernando who did a nice 1-2 with Demba and then Fernando slid the ball through Branislav’s legs and past Petr right into the back of the net.

Demba ran up to him and they high fived before running to kick off again. Maybe playing with another centre forward wasn’t going to be as bad as Fernando thought.


End file.
